truly dedicated sensei part 2
by inuhirnoess777
Summary: adopted from sneakyfox if you want to read please read his first


_Disclaimer: Nothing of 'Naruto' is mine, if it was I would be rich, but it is not so I am not. This story is not even mine it if fact belongs to sneaky-fox. However, he has abandoned it and I ran into the metaphorical rain scooped it up and decided to watch it grows under my own loving care. (I am adopting it people.)_

**Chapter 9**

**Naruto POV**

'Dammit I hate hospitals now where the hell is Ebisu-sensei?'

'Hey wait a second it's that guy from the first part of the chunnin exam.'

"Hey Kabuto"

"Hello Naruto what are you doing here?"

"Do you know where Ebisu-sensei is?"

"Hmm... I believe he is in room 104…"

"Thanks Kabuto-san!"

I quickly headed in that direction he had mentioned.

'Man I don't like that guy, I don't think he has anything against me personally, but for some reason his presence makes my instincts practically scream DANGER!

'Then there's that smell around him… nah that probably just my imagination.'

'Then again, Ebisu-sensei said that I have a really good sense of smell; he also said I had got instincts and should trust my gut. Hmm… he smells just like that creepy snake freak from the forest of death.'

'I gotta tell hokage-jiji… but first I'm gonna check on Ebisu-sensei.'

'I'm still really pissed at Kakashi-sensei for ditching me like that, but at least it turned out okay. I mean Ebisu-sensei is totally awesome.'

'Oh here it is 104.'

I opened the door to Ebisu's room.

'Hey he's sitting up that must mean he's gonna be okay.'

"Oi sensei how are ya doing?"

"Well to be completely honest Naruto I'm still feeling I bit nauseous."

I grinned 'note to self find out what nauseous means.'

"So when are you gonna get outta here?"

"Well Naruto I'm afraid that the nurses won't let me leave until late this evening. I did have a mild concussion."

I nodded 'hey I know what concussion means.' "So does that mean you can't train me today?"

"I apologize Naruto unfortunately I cannot."

I was disappointed but it's not like it was his fault. It was all the fault of that weird perverted toad guy.

"No problem sensei I'm used to training on my own so I'll be fine for a day without you."

Ebisu-sensei chuckled. "Well Naruto I'm impressed you almost sounded mature right then."

"HEY!" I yelled. "What the deal I show I care a little and he laughs. However, I don't think he's trying to be mean. 'Wait a second was that a joke.' I smiled.

"Anyway. Naruto, I will be well enough to resume your training tomorrow, however in no way does this gives you the right to slack off."

"Sure Ebisu-sensei, I promise I'll do all my regular exercises, oh and you don't have to worry that much about my training. I kinda got it handled."

Sensei seemed curious. "Really in such short notice."

"Yeah well you know that weird pervert gut who knocked you out."

"I assume you are speaking of Jiraiya of the detsu no sannin?"

I grinned and made a gesture. "Yeah him."

I told sensei about ero-sennin trying to get me to sigh some type of summon thingy as well as meeting Gamabunta, I end with telling him how I got Gamahiro to teach me frog style swordplay.

At the end of my story Ebisu-sensei nodded."I see I am glad you will not sit around and be idle."

I was getting good at finding out what words mean by how they are used so I guess idle meant doing nothing. "Yeah well any see ya tomorrow sensei I'm gonna start training."

"See you tomorrow as well Naruto."

I stopped. "Sensei do you think I should have signed the summon thing, it sounded like a big deal?"

"Well Naruto I think I think that it is completely up to you."

I made a face. 'Thanks a lot that didn't help me at all.'

"Anyways see you later sensei I shouldn't keep Gamahiro waiting anymore than I have."

"I will see you tomorrow Naruto."

I grinned as I leapt out the window and back to the training grounds

Gamahiro was a cool teacher too. He wasn't as cool as Ebisu but not bad. Unfortunately having a frog tech you is kinda hard because we move so differently but I got it in the end. All they were right now where a bunch of stances but he showed me a few example of how they could be used. Gamahiro went home at four so I was left to myself. I quikly decided to start my exercises since I didn't have time before Gamahiro started teaching. In addition, it was a promise and I will never break a promise.

After I finished my fifty-five sets of well everything I ran a few laps around the area. The felt a lot lighter now and I think I was ready for a new set. Someday I'm going to be even faster than lee is. Well maybe not since he probably increases his weights all the time but I'm definitely going to be faster than Sasuke he doesn't use weights

"Dattebayo"

'Oops I shouldn't have said that. Wait I forgot Ebisu isn't here, still it was close.'

After I finished warm-ups, it was about time for my meeting with Iruka. Without hesitation, I ran home. Those stupid books wouldn't read themselves now would they? Since I didn't do as much I managed to stay up for the entire lesson. Iruka said that I was getting a lot better, I could already understand the scrolls that Ebisu-sensei gave me on chakra control okay. I was still having trouble with the more difficult ones.

I went to sleep with a smile on my face and sore muscles on my body. I was getting a lot stronger.

"Just you wait Neji you will pay for hurting one of my friends: I will make sure of it."

With that thought in my head, I drifted off to dreams of trophies, orange Hokage hats, and of course ramen.


End file.
